1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drink carrier system and more particularly pertains to holding and transporting hands free a cup with a beverage in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carriers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, carriers of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying a container through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,497 issued Oct. 2, 1995 to Kettelson relates to a Hanging Beverage Container Carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,838 issued Feb. 21, 1995 to Jafarkhani relates to a Personal Beverage Cup Holder. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,278 issued Apr. 10, 1990 to Smith relates to a Portable Container.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a drink carrier system that allows for holding and transporting hands free a cup with a beverage in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the drink carrier system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding and transporting hands free a cup with a beverage in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved drink carrier system which can be used for holding and transporting hands free a cup with a beverage in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.